


Plot Bunnies That Have Run Away - The Originals/Vampire Diaries

by Lady_Penelope_Durin



Series: Plot Bunnies That Have Run Away [10]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Add tags as I go, F/M, Multi, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Penelope_Durin/pseuds/Lady_Penelope_Durin
Summary: *~DISCLAIMER!~* I do not own but just borrowed... These are stories(A new story each chapter) that I have started but not finished. Feel free to comment suggestions and/or make them your own(just tag me so I can read)





	1. Six Kings

I watched Therry walk down an ally way with a witch, whispering and I knew that something was wrong. I ran to Marcel's place, knocked on the door and waited. The door opened, I was ushered in and led to Marcel. He was in his office going through some old papers.

"What can I do for you, my pet?" He flashed his eyes to me before returning to the papers.

"You only do that to annoy me." I comment, being the only wolf that he allowed to stay in the Quarter because my pack left me for dead. "Therry has been seen around with some of the witches, hiding in shadow, whispering to low to be heard." He tensed and looked up at me, "I know you don't want to hear this but if this Harvest thing is really happening. You need help you can trust. You need to get over your daddy issues and call Niklaus."

"Niklaus thinks I am dead." Marcel points out.

"Because you let him believe a lie. He chose you, you are his first if not only. Call him, call the family home Marcelus." I tell him, "You are getting in over your head and those closest to you are planning your demise."

Marcel sighed, "Very well. I will call, go make rounds, keep everything in order."

"Yes sir." I bowed my head and left the office. I walked through the house before I walked out to take a look around the town. I came upon two witches in an ally whispering around a group of candles. I looked around, no one was there. I kept to the shadows, pulled out my knife and slit their neck from behind. I took the book they were using and left. I put it in my backpack and continued walking the city.

The moon shined in the sky the whole night, as it lowered the coloers of the sky painted a beautiful picture. I took out my camera and took shots of the sky from different angles and spots. As the sun rose, I sighed and made my way to my favorate dinner to eat breakfast. I sat down, Mary brought me my usual order and ate.

Once I was done and paid for my food, I left. I past two of Marcel's day vamps, they were talking about guest that Marcel had. I smirked, if they only knew. I made my way back to the house, knocked on the door.

The door opened, Therry snarled at me, "You're late."

I walked in, "I wasn't given a time to return so I can not be late." I walked past him to the main gathering room. Marcel was sitting with five vampires, I waited until he looked at me. "Boss."

"Pet, come in." Marcel stood, I walked to him and he hugged me. "How was your rounds?"

"I found witches practing, this is their book." I pulled it out of my backpack and handed it to him. Therry growled softly behind me. "They are no longer a problem."

"You killed them! You were told not to shift wolf!" Therry roared and lunged at me.

I flipped backwards over the couch inbetween two vampires. I stood, dusting off my clothes. "I didn't shift, kept my clothes on the whole time. I can kill people without being a wolf, Therry. You kill everyone with just your fangs?"

He growled at me, Marcel snapped, "Enough! Therry, she is mine to handle. You can see the blood on her clothes. I am tired of you constint hatred of her because she does what I tell her to." Therry looked shocked, "Get out. Go relax."

"Yes Marcel." Therry hissed before he left the house.

"Nice flip there." Marcel smirked, I shrugged, "The two you flew past are Niklaus and Elijah, Rebekkah is in the middle over there, Kol is on the left and Finn is on the right."

"Nice to meet all of you." I bowed slightly. "I've been up three days Mars."

"Of course, get some sleep pet." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "Eventually you will slip up and use my name, Marcellus." I walked to the stairs and headed up to my room.


	2. New Orleans

Growing up was chaotic in my family, my mother was always moving us. All she said was HE was to close to us, whoever he was. When I turned 18, I ran and moved to the one place that my mother never let us go to. New Orleans, Louisania. I lived the night life, the feel of danger and the conntection that I felt with the land. I quickly ran out f money and got a job at a strip club to pay rent and keep myself alive.

Over the next six years, I became the best dancer there. Customers asked for me by name, they would recognise my on the streets and every true new Orleans lover were very nice to me. I worked from nine to three in the morning, I danced, bartended, and DJ'd. I made enough money to buy a house but I stayed in my little hotel room. I had run into many drunk men on my way home that I always carryed a knief and gun to protect myself.

It was my was my 24 birthday today, I took the day off. I spent the day cooking, cleaning and walking around the city. It hit ten p.m. and I headed to the main club, M. I walked in, the music was blaring but it was so calming that I relaxed as I made my way to the bar. When the bartender reached me, "Hey Tara, what can I get for you tonight?"

"Hi Jack. Can the beautiful birthday girl get a Jack and Coke." I asked sweetly.

Jack laughed as he made my drink, "Happy Birthday Tara." He placed it infront of me and walked away to another customer.

I took a sip, turned on the bar stool and watched the people dance. I sat there for about an hour before one of the regulars at my club stummbled his way over. "Hello Beautiful, you gonna dance for me, like a good whore."

I placed my drink down, still looking at crowd. "It is my night off, go bug someone who doesn't think you are disgusting."

The man growled, gripped my arms, "How dare you talk to me like, whore. I think I need to show you who is boss. Get out side."

"Never going to happen now let go of me." I snapped, many people had stopped to watch us. Jack tried to push his way closer.

"Stupid bitch." The man backhanded me on to the floor. I grunted as I hit, he knelt down and ran his hands up my legs. "Shut up and earn your money, whore."

I flinched as his fingers touched my panties but suddenly he was lifted from me. I looked up to see two men looking at me, a tall black man that I was told was named Marcelus. The other man was staring at me with the most beautiful blue eyes, "Mars, why don't you take care of the trash."

"Not a problem, Niklaus." Marcelus said as he turned, grabbed the man from Jack and led him to the back.

Niklaus knelt beside me, "Are you hurt, Love?" I nodded my still spining head slowly, he growled, "No one should every hurt you, take my hand and I will take you to V.I.P section to rest." He told me as he held out his hand.

"Ok." I placed my hand in his hand, he helped me up and walked us through the seperating crowd. He led us back to a dark room that was quiet and had three couches in it. 

He lead my to the one on the back wall, "Rest, you are safe here Love."

"Thank you Niklaus." I whispered, I heard him chuckle before I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Niklaus' Kitty

"Jane-Anne has lost her mind, she is going to get us all killed." Michelle whispered as we walked home. "We can't let this happen."

"What can we do?" I asked her, "There is no way to stop the hybrid from sleeping with the wolf. The spell is already in place."

"We can change it. The spell." Michelle stated. "We can change who he sleeps with. They will still think it is her but it will be someone else."

"To who?" I asked, "It can't be a human or another wolf. So who can we choose?" She grabbed my hand and pulled back into the graveyard, "Michelle?"

"It has to be you, you can do it Darcy." She whispered as she dragged me back to where Jane-Anne did the spell. "We can change it now and you can go to Mystic Falls."

"Me? Have you lost your mind?" I hissed. "I'm a witch, he would never..."

"The spell will help, you have too. Please." Michelle reached the alter, dragged me to my knees and pulled out her blade, "It may be our only chance."

"This is insane." I closed my eyes as I held my hand for her.

Michelle sighed, she cut my hand as I bled over the alter. She chanted, the wind picked up around us and the ground shakes beneath us. Minutes later, is calmed and she sighed. "Come, we have to leave." We ran out of the cemetary to her house, she hands me her keys. "You have to leave before anyone figures it out."

"What do I do?" I asked her.

She pulled a bag out of a hiddy hole, "Take this, there is money and clothes. Go, the magic will led you." She hugged me before shoving me in her car. I started it, pulled away and head out of town. I look at New Orleans in the rear view mirror and try not cry. I have never left my home, now I am leaving to save my 'sisters' from themselves. I drove all night and into the next day, it was almost ten at night before I got to tired to focus on the road. I had made it to Georgia, so I pulled into a small hotel, paid for a room and locked myself in for the night.

**The Next Day**

I woke up with a feeling of longing inside me, I groaned as I showered, changed clothes and headed out. I tried to think of way to introduce myself but really knew nothing about the hybrid or the town I was headed to. So I would figured it out as I go and hope that I would not die. I pulled into a gas station to fill the tank and buy food, I shivered as I felt someone watching me. I got back in the car and saw that Michelle had called my ten times. I called my voicemail.

"Darcy! You must be careful. Jane-Anne is dead, killed herself before Marcel could. Sophie is losing it. She saw you leave and has sent a wolf after you. Be safe and don't came back here." Michelle called into the phone before there was a bang, she screamed as a growl traveled through the phone. "Darcy run!"

I cried out as I heard her die over the other end, I shut my phone and threw it out the window before speeding down the interstate. Michelle was dead and I was being chased. I had to get to the hybrid then hid myself away. I drove through South Virginia then North before I took another stop. I pulled into a gas station, changed into a short black dress, rinsed my hair in the sink and bought myself a sandwich. I got back in the car and drove into Virginia, once I crossed the state line, I felt the magic pull me. I let the magic led me to where I needed to go. I owed it to Michelle, she had died to give our 'sisters' a chance to survive.

I smiled when I saw the Mystic Falls sign. I pulled into a bar, the Mystic Grill. I got out of the car, fixed my dress and walked inside. It was nice inside, I walked to the bar, waited for the young man behind the counter to get to me and ordered bourban on the rocks. Matt as he told, was a nice guy, a little nieve but nice. He made my drink and I went to sit in a booth. I drank slowly as the magic inside me began to stir. I watched the people come and go, almost all of them stared at me as if I were a monster. Guess they aren't ones for visitors.

I was there for an hour before someone sat down across from me, a beautiful young blonde. She glared at me, "What do you want?"

I lifted an eyebrow, "To drink in peace. Now leave." I stated slowly, my magic told me she was a vampire, young. She growled at me, I laughed. "You don't scare me, little girl. Now, please. I was perfectly fine before you rudely interuppted my peace."

She lend forward, "What do you want with Elena?"

"Who the fuck is Elena? And why would anyone want her?" I demanded in anger.

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Elena is the doppleganger of Katherine Pierce."

"Who is that?" I asked and the blonde glared.

"You know who she is." She growled.

"Actually, I don't. But please, tell me more." I sat back to watch her. "I was on my way to New York but since you seem to want to protect this.... Elena?... then maybe I should stay. Don't know whatever for but maybe you can tell me."

"Don't play stupid, you witc..." She started to grabbed me but a hand stopped her.

"Enough Caroline. She is telling the truth." A voice stated, I looked up to see another vampire with black hair. "Forgive her, Ma'm. She is young."

"I know." I stated as I turned back to my drink. "Now leave please."

"Yes, Damon, Barbie. Leave her." A deep voice with a british accent stated, I turned and was pulled to the blue eyed vampire behind me. He bent over the seat to look at me, "You look alittle lost, Love."

I smiled, "Just passing through."

"Care for company?" He held out his hand to me and the blonde growled.

"She doesn't want anything to do with a monster like you, Niklaus." She stated, Damon froze and Niklaus glared at her.

I giggled, "Actually, I think I do. More so, if it pisses off the little girl." I placed my hand in his and he smirked at me.

"Wonderful." He pulled me out of the booth, causing me to stand so close to him that we touched. "If you are tired of being a show, I know a place that is alittle more private."

I shivered against him as my heartbeat sped up, "Sounds perfect."

He smirked as he nodded to Damon, held my hand and led me outside. "Did you drive, Love?" I nodded, "I'll drive us then." I handed him my keys, he opened my door and I scooted in. He walked around, got in and started the car up. He headed down the road at a speed that was almost to fast, my body began to shake and he placed his hand on my leg. "Calm Love, I'll never let you get hurt." He rubbed his thumb slowly over my skin. My breath caught as he pulled up to a beautiful mansion. "Come."

I got out of the car, walked behind him to the door that he held open and marveled at the beautiful decore before me. "Beautiful." I whispered as he led me through the house, up the stairs and into a room with a big bed. "Niklaus..."

He shook his head, "Just Nik, little witch. I won't hurt you but I can't let you walk away tonight." He whispered as he pulled me into his arms. "Give in, little witch."

I moaned as his lips run up my neck, "Darcy, just Darcy." He chuckled as he pushed me down on the bed, "Nik, I've never done this."

He looked into my eyes, "I'll be gentle." He kissed me deeply as he undressed me, he spent all night proving to me that he could be gentle and rough at the same time. He didn't stop until all I could do have mutter his name, over and over again. As I scream out his name, he bit into my neck and drank from me.

**The Next Day**

I woke up with a start, sitting up fast and looking around. I was startled to see a letter beside me on the pillow with a beautiful yellow rose. I held the rose to my nose and smiled, I openned the letter.

_"Darcy, forgive me for not being there when you awoke. I had things that I had to take care of and did not wish to wake you. You looked so peaceful, I hope that you are not to sore. There is food and you may use anything in the house that you find. I shall return around noon. I will see you then. Nik."_

I looked to the clock on the side table, it was nine. I wanted to stay with him but I had to hid me and the baby that I would be carrying. I got up, looked around for my dress but only found piece. Sighing, I walked to his closet, pulled on a pair of his pants, a tank top and a button down shirt. I found a pen, turned over his note and wrote one of my own.

_"Nik, forgive me for not being here when you return. I have things to protect and do not want you to be hurt. You gave me the best night of my life, I will remember you til the day I die. Darcy."_

I slipped into my shoes, ran down the stairs and out to my car. I started it and drove away from the house and Mystic falls. I fought not to turn around but I could not take the chance of them finding me. I drove to the first airport I found, bought a ticket and got on a plane.

**Five Months later - Ireland**

I walked home from my job as a waitress. I had traveled to Rome, Paris, Italy before settling in Ireland. I had met a vampire named Henry, who watched over me. He had saved me from the werewolf that Sophie had sent after me. I pulled my brown hair down around my neck, pulled my jacket closer and waddled my way to the cliff that my cottage laid on. I walked up the drive way when I left it. My magic, it burst to life and the baby began to kick. I stopped, looked up at my house and cried out.

"Hello Darcy." Niklaus stood on my porch. Four other vampires stood with him, one was Marcelus. "I was in New Orleans when my child, Marcel, heard an intresting story. Do you want to hear it?" He growled as his eyes turned black.

I growled as I tightened my fist, "If you think for one moment that I will let you put myself and my child into the middle of a war like a goddamn barganing chip then you have lost your fucking mind. Take your childe, your family and get the fuck off my porch!" I screamed, my eyes flashing black as the wind picked up around me. "No one is going to hurt my baby!"

They stared at me for a moment, a young looking one stepped forward. "You aren't planing to kill the baby if Nik doesn't kill Marcelus?"

I tilted my head, "What?" I relaxed slightly, "Where did you hear something stupid like that?"

"Devina." Marcelus stated.

I shook my head, "I can't believe this. Toss me your phone, Marcel." He tossed it gently, I caught it and dialed Devina's number.

"Is it done, did you put her in a magic coma? She is extremely insane Mars." Devina said into the phone.

I growled and roared out in anger. "You dare to come after me and my child! I'll kill you, you stupid little slut! Did you believe that I was powerless, Did you forget that I am not one of your fellow sisters?"

Devina gasped, "Darcy? What have you done to Marcelus?"

I laughed, "Nothing. Why would I hurt him when it is you that is the problem?" My eyes began to glow black and black lines became visible on my skin. "You have become a snake, no more. No more shall sound come from your mouth. No more shall you tell what is not yours to tell. No more shall you use vampires as pawns. NO MORE!"

"No Plea..." Her voice was cut off, I could hear gasping on the other end of the phone.

"I'll be seeing you soon deary." I laughed before hanging up the phone. I took a deep breath, letting the black fade away. "Well, that was fun." I slowly walked up to the pouch, Elijah stood in my way, I lifted an eyebrow. "Move."

Elijah frowned, "What did you do to that child?"

I sighed, flicked my wrist and tossed him out of my way. I walked to my door, unlocked it and opened it. "Marcel, Nik, Kol and Finn can come in."

Rebekah growled, "Why not me?"

I looked at her, "Damon Salvatore." She looked confused, I smiled, "He is a friend. You tried to kill him. I don't like or trust you. That and you remind me of the stupid bitch Caroline, a stuck up Barbie." I walked into the house.

"I'm not like Caroline!" She shouted.

"Yes you are." Kol corrected before he also walked inside, Finn followed him.

Marcel walked in, "Why let me in?"

"Cause I don't trust you out there with Barbie. Also being Nik's childe makes you kinda like a brother to my baby, so family." I smirked at him.

Nik walked in, "It is a nice little house."

"Thank you. How did you find me?" I asked him as I pulled off the work uniform, leaving me in my boy shorts and tank top. Kol whistles and Nik hits him. I giggle as I walk into the kitchen, grab a tub of mint chip ice cream and a spoon before heading back to sit in my chair. "Please sit."

Nik sits on the couch, Marcel beside him. Kol takes my other recliner as Finn sits on the edge of the fireplace. Nik sighed, "A witch did a location spell."

"Not one from the Quarter." I stated.

"Mystic Falls." Kol smiled.

I growled, "Bennet." I picked up my phone and dailed Damon.

"Hey baby mama." Damon picked up.

Nik glared at the phone, I scoffed, "Did you know that Bennett did a locator spell for Nik?"

There was a pause, "Nope."

"What happened?" I asked.

"I left Mystic Falls." He commented.

"What, why?" I asked.

"Bonnie asked me to." He answered.

I sighed. "She didn't believe that you were over Elena and in love with her?"

"Nope, said if I really loved her that I would leave." He chuckled, "Not that I can blame her. I'm a bastard."

I take a spoonful of ice cream, "Sounds depressing, Bubba. I'm eating ice cream, want some?"

He laughed, "I don't even know where you are?"

"Ireland." I answer. "Nik and his siblings are here, so is his kid Marcel."

He laughs, "I'm in the United Kingdom, send me a link."

"Okay, see you soon." I hang up, wave my hand sending out a push of magic out the door before dailing another number.

"Hello?" Bonnie's voice called.

"You're a bitch." I snap. "Not just for giving my location away but what you did to Damon. After everything you two went through, you're a cunt."

"Darcy..." She sighed.

"Nope. I don't know where this delusion that you are meant to be alone forever came from but it's bullshit. You're immortal now. Damon loves you. If you didn't get that by him leaving because you told him to, then you aren't worthy of the gifts you were given." I tell her.

"He left?" She whispered. "Stefon said that he locked himself in his room, drinking."

I growled, "Fuck Stefon... not literally. Damon is in Ireland, with me. Why in the hell would you believe Stefon? He doesn't want Damon happy. Stupid. I can't deal with you. My ice cream is melting." I hang up and set my phone down. "People are stupid."

Kol smirked, "I like you."

Nik growled, I scoffed, "To bad for you, my heart belongs to Nik." Nik looks at me, shocked. "What?"

"Your heart?" He asks.

I nod, "Since I met you. It broke when I had to leave but it had to be done."

"To protect the child." Marcel stated, I nod.

"Why did you chose to be the one having his child?" Finn asked.

"Cause we couldn't leave it in the hands of that wolf." I sneered. "Normally I have no problems with wolves but she was cursed from the start and I just couldn't let Nik suffer because of that."


	4. Out of The Darkness Version One

I groaned as I got in my car, it was six in the morning on Saturday. I should be sleeping but Elena called and said that she needed me. I started my car and headed to the boarding house where the Salvatore brothers lived. Half asleep, I parked sideways beside Caroline's car. I pull my hair into a ponytail, get out of the car, run my hands down my wrinkled tank top and jean shorts before heading inside. I slammed the door behind me, walk into the living room and stare at Elena confused. She is sitting up straight with Stefan on her felt and Damon on her right, Caroline is beside him with Tyler beside her and Jeremy is on the other side of Stefan. They all look they have been caught stealing cookies. I giggled softly and they turned to me.

Damon stood and walked to me, smiling. "Bonnie, sorry we woke you up so early but we have guests."

I lifted an eyebrow, "Guests?"

Elena took a deep breath, "Yes, the Originals. They have offered help with Katherine, why don't you come met them." She looked at me like what she really meant to say is, 'Come threaten them so they know that you are with us.'

I rolled my eyes as I walked closer, I turned to the four vampires sitting across them and gasped. "Shit!" There he was, my blue eyed vampire, he smiked at me.

"Hello again, Love." He whispered to me.

Everyone froze as Damon growled, "Love? Bonnie, how do you know Niklaus Mikaelson?" My mind ran into over drive as the stories that Stefan had told us about the Originals played in my head.

"Niklaus?" I stared at him, "You're Niklaus?"

He stood, held out his hand and on instinct I placed mine in his. "Yes. I am and you are Bennett."

"Bonnie." I corrected before Damon grabbed my arm and yanked me around, I gasped as pain shot through me. "Fuck."

"How do you know him Bonnie?" Damon growled, "What have you done?"

Niklaus growled, "Let her go, now."

I took a deep breath before pushing my power at Damon, sending him across the room. Elena gasped and ran to him as Stefan glared at me. "Oh come on! What? I am suppose to let him hurt me? Fuck you Stefan. He doesn't even like you, he is trying to steal Elena from you and so far, I would say he is almost there." I pointed at Elena at his side, Stefan looked hurt. "I am so sick of your fucking bi-polor pieces of shit!" I shouted and the room vibrated.

Caroline stood, "Bonnie, breathe. You are going to hurt someone."

I lifted my eyebrow. "Then maybe you should have let the witch sleep instead demanding that she show up at six in the morning after she just spent all night doing magic for two vampires that wouldn't mind seeing her dead!" I growled, she gasped and sat back down.

"Bonnie, enough. You are being a bitch." Jeremy sneered at me.

I stared at him for a moment then began to laugh, "Wow, that almost hurt. Except that it came from a little boy, who thought he loved me then slept with a ghost!" I turned and walked toward the door but Damon was infront of me with his hands up in surrender. "What?"

"You are right." Damon whispered and Elena gasped. "I am sorry that I even put my hands on you after what I have taken from you. I have no right. I was thrown off when I heard that you knew Niklaus, forgive me. It is true, we should have let you sleep but Elena wouldn't listen. Don't listen to the boy. Of course I am trying to steal Elena, she is so beautiful." Damon shrugged as I laughed. "Honestly, you didn't need to come. Niklaus and Elijah have been after Kathrine for along time. You remember what I am always telling you about, living for you?"

I tilted my head and nodded. Damon is always making comments about me leaving Mystic Falls and traveling the world. To follow my heart to where ever it will lead me because I deserve to be happy. That I should be selfish and live for me. "Yeah, where are you going with this?"

Damon smirked, "Judgey, if he came here, it is because of you. He is one thing I would agree that you follow." I looked at him, he smiled and I giggled. "Come, let meet the rest, shall we?"

"Of course, good sir." I shook my head as he bowed to me, he turned me and we walked back into the room.

Damon led me over to the empty chair between the two couches, "Bonnie, to Niklaus' left are his brothers, Elijah and Finn. To his right is his sister, Rebekah and youngest brother, Kol."

I nodded my head, "Nice to meet you." I waited until Damon sat back down before looking at Niklaus. "You are here to handle Katherine?"

Niklaus watched me, "Yes. Katerina has been very good at hiding from us, until now."

"Katerina?" I asked.

"Katherine's real name." Elijah stated, I looked at him and saw pain in his eyes. "She has changed it."

I nodded, "How will you handle her?"

Kol laughed, "Kill her."

I smiled, "Of course but how will you get her if she is very good at hiding from you?"

"Well you, of course." Rebekah sneered.

I looked from her to Caroline then Damon, "There are two of them?" Damon laughed as Caroline growled. "What?"

Caroline glared, "I am nothing like that bitch."

Before anyone could reacted, I had Caroline on the floor screaming. Tyler dropped to her side and looked up at me, "Bonnie, please?"

"Why?" I asked.

Elena stood, "She was just being honest. That bi... Rebekah came in here, hung all over Stefan then began bossing us around."

I smirked, "Which is exactly what Caroline does, so again... why?"

Caroline gasped for air before screaming, "Katherine has your father!"

I froze, Caroline sighed as Tyler gathered her in his arms and Damon growled, "How do you know that Caroline?"

"Because Katherine told Elena two days ago." Caroline whispered.

Damon turned to Elena, she shrugged. "I forgot."

"You forgot..." I whispered as I looked to her, "You forgot that some phyco vampire has my father?!"

"It didn't have anything to do with me." Elena stated and Damon moved away from her.

"Doesn't have anything to do with you..." I repeated softly as my eyes dropped to my hands. "Damon..." He looked at me, "...I'm going to kill her."

Elena smiled, "Of course you are, that is what we have been trying to do since she got..."

I screamed as I lunged at her, wrapping my hands around her neck and squessing. My power knocked Stefan, Caroline, Tyler and Jeremy away from us. "YOU! I'm going to kill you! Not Katherine, you Elena! Stefan killed my mother for you and now Katherine has my father! I lost everything because of you!!"

Stefan roared as he went to attack me but Damon knocked him away and fought him. Caroline and Tyler tried to get to me but Kol was blocking them and Jeremy was trying to pull me off Elena but he wasn't strong enough. Before Elena could die, Niklaus wrapped an arm around my waist, pulled me off of her and held me close. "Calm yourself Love, we will get your father."

I looked at him as everyone stopped moving to watch us, "What if he is dead?"

"Then I will kill Katerina slowly but we need Elena alive." He stated slowly, I looked into his eyes and knew that he had plans for Elena. Plans that would end her life so I nodded and rested my head against his chest. "There you go, Love."

Elena stood up, dusted off her outfit and smiled at Niklaus, "Thank you, she has been a little emotional lately."

Kol lifted an eyebrow, "You should stop talking doppleganger before my brother desides that he can wait another fifty years for the next doppleganger and rips your heart out."

Elena gasped, "He wouldn't dare..."

"He might not but I sure would." A voice called form the door, I turned to see Katherine holding my father in her arms, "He is unharmed Bennett." She walked slowly over to me, knelt and laid him on the floor. "I would never hurt you or your family. I took him to get your attention, forgive me." She looked at me, "I did not know that Elena wouldn't tell you, I just wanted to talk. Your father has been asleep the whole time, he knows nothing."

"What do you want?" I asked her, I took a step toward her. "Why should I believe you?"

Katherine smiled softly, "I need you to kill me." I lifted an eyebrow and she laughed, "There is a spell that I need you to do, my death is the sacrifice. You have to drain me, cut out my heart."

"What is the spell?" I asked as I stepped closer to her.

"Esther, a hundred years ago placed someone under a slumber spell. Another hybrid that she helped create, a women. She couldn't control her nor could she kill her so she used magic. This hybrid is something that even Mikael fears, he was there, she can kill him." Katherine stated. "You have to wake her."

"Why would she listen to us if she never listened to them?" Elijah asked, Katherine smirked.

"She wouldn't listen to you but to Bonnie..." Katherine smirked. "Her name is Charlotte Marie Bennett."

I gasped as I waved my hand in Damon's direction, "My trunk, under the spare tire, brown leather book."

"Got it." Damon ran off as I stared at Katherine, moments later he returned with the book. "Here."

I took it from him, "Kol?" He appeared behind me and held out his arms out, I placed the book in them, flipping through until I got to one of the last pages. I gasped when I saw her name. " _Today my beautiful baby was born, so perfect. My one light in this life of darkness, my Charlotte Marie. I only held her for a moment before I hid her from my world. Tomorrow, I return to my family, my coven as the same innocent girl they remember. They will never know about this beautiful child that was forced upon me by the dark one._ " I looked back at Katherine, "Where is she?"

"Hidden." Katherine flashed a look to Elena, "Will you help?"

"Yes." I stated.

"WHAT!?" Elena screamed, "No! You will not help her, I forbid it!"

I turned to Stefan, "Shut her up before I do." I stated softly, Stefan sighed and nodded. "Damon, take my father home, make sure that Katherine didn't miss anything."

"Of course." Damon picked up my father and ran out the door.

I turned to Niklaus, "Did you need to talk to them?" I pointed to Elena and Stefan, he shook his head. I smiled, "Good." I turned to them, "Elena, Stefan, Jeremy and Tyler, good day. Caroline, sorry it turned out this way." I grabbed the book from Kol, "Thank you." I turned and began to walked out, "Come along Katerina."

She stood and ran after me, "Yes, Bennett."

We made it to my car, "Back seat." She got in and I put the book back in the truck. I shut it and turned to see Niklaus standing beside me. "Yes?"

"You are just going to help her?" Elijah demanded. "I won't allow it."

I laughed, "Elijah..." He looked at me, "Shut the fuck up." He looked shocked, "I will not let anyone boss me around, least of all you!" I walked around Niklaus to him, " _I have done it. I betrayed him, my savior, my brother, my master. He gave me one rule, stay away from Rebekah, I followed until Elijah. He swore to kill her if I did not get her daggered. Nik will never forgive me for betraying his trust but I could not let her die and watch Nik mourn her._ " I tilted her head, "Sound familiar?"

Elijah growled, "How dare you...?" He reached out to grabbed me but his hand never made it.

"I knew I left that journal somewhere." Marcel's voice stated lowly. "Bonnie, get in the car. The family and I are going to have a talk, I'll meet you and Kat at your little hide-a-way, okay?"

"Of course Marcelus." I stated as I got in the car, started it and drove off. In the rear view mirror, I saw Niklaus attacked Elijah as Rebekah was being held back by Finn. "That isn't going to end well."

"Not at all, Bennett." Katherine whisepered.

I drove in silence to the forrest line, turned down a gravel path and headed south for three miles before the road disappeared. "It is on foot from here." I got out, Katherine followed me as I walked deeper into the trees until we came upon a old run-down cottage. I smiled as the steps creaked under my feet, I walked inside and found the old mattrece still there.


	5. Out of The Darkness Version Two

I groaned as I got in my car, it was six in the morning on Saturday. I should be sleeping but Elena called and said that she needed me. She said I owed her for disappearing on her for a week two months ago. I didn't feel like arguing so I agreed. I started my car and headed to the boarding house where the Salvatore brothers lived. Half asleep, I parked sideways beside Caroline's car. I pull my hair into a ponytail, get out of the car, run my hands down my wrinkled tank top and jean shorts before heading inside. I slammed the door behind me, walk into the living room and stare at Elena confused. She is sitting up striaght with Stefan on her felt and Damon on her right, Caroline is beside him with Tyler beside her and Jeremy is on the other side of Stefan. They all look they have been caught stealing cookies. I giggled softly and they turned to me. 

Damon stood and walked to me, smiling. "Bonnie, sorry we woke you up so early but we have guests."

I lifted an eyebrow, "Guests?"

Elena took a deep breath, "Yes, the Originals. They have offered help with Katherine, why don't you come met them." She looked at me like what she really meant to say is, 'Come threaten them so they know that you are with us.'

I rolled my eyes as I walked closer, I turned to the four vampires sitting across them and gasped. "Shit!" There he was, my blue eyed vampire for the week away, he smiked at me.

"Hello Love." He whispered to me.

Everyone froze as Damon growled, "Love? Do you know him Bonnie?"

I looked at Damon, "Define know."

Damon laughed, "Here I thought you were so prudish, Judgy."

I growled, "Here I thought you were a drunk ass... oh wait."

"What is going on? Bonnie, what does he mean? How do you know Niklaus?" Elena demanded.

I choked on air, "Niklaus?" He smiled at me, I sighed. "Oh my... my life is so fucked."

"Oh my god! You slept with him! You slept with the Hybrid!" Caroline shouted, I flinched as Elena gasped.

"How could you?" Elena asked.

Stefan stepped forward, "Did he force you?"

I looked shocked, "Yeah, cause no one in their right mind might actually like the witch!" Stefan flinched, "It is none of you damn business but thanks to Caroline, that no longer matters. So what? For the first time in my life I did something..." Damon chuckled, I glared at him, he held up his hands in mock surrender, "that doesn't envolve you. It was finally about me, grow up."

"Stefan, leave her alone." Damon stepped closer to me.

Stefan growled, "She and Niklaus..."

Damon nodded, "It would explain why he is here to help us, cause we both no it has nothing to do with Elena." Elena rolled her eyes, "Elena, if Niklaus wanted you, he would have you and we would be died."

Niklaus chuckled, "It is true." He looked at me, "You look tired love."

"Haven't had a good night's rest since I last saw you." I waved it off. "Now, Damon said something about Katherine?"

"Katarina." One vampire corrected.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't care."

Niklaus smirked, "Bonnie, that is my brother, Elijah. Next to him is my sister and younger brother, Rebekah and Kol. Finn is over there, watching everyone."

I nodded, "So Katherine?"

Elijah sighed, "Katerina."

I smirked, "Again... don't fucking care. So?"

Kol smirked, "We are here to kill her."

"Good. Plan?" I asked as I yawned.

Rebekah lifted an eyebrow, "We wait until she grabs Elena."

I looked to Damon, then to Niklaus and laughed. "Oh this should be fun. I'm down with it, have at it. I'm going to try and sleep."

"Open room all the way down to the right." Damon states.

"Thanks." I nodded as I walk forward, grab Niklaus hand, pull him off the couch and led him toward the stairs. "Night bitches!"

Damon laughs, "Kept it down!"

"You're vampires! Fuck you!" I shout at him.

"Are you kidding me? You are going to fuck him again?! You know who he is!" Elena screams, "Stefon stop her!"

I turn and look as Stefon stands, "Boy, I will rip your dick off." I growl, he pauses. "I have done everything you have asked of me! I have let you indanger my life more times then I can count! I didn't kill Damon when he used Caroline! I even didn't kill Kathrine when you told me not to!"

"Kat..." Elijah started.

"Elijah, I will beat with your arm after I rip it off!" I shout, he looks at me. "She goes by KATHRINE now. Get over it!" I turn back to Stefon, "I have been awake for a week straight, don't think for one second that I won't kill you, you little rabbit eatin' bitch!" I snarl.

"Bonnie!" Caroline gasped.

"NO!" I glare at her, "Every since you found out that I am a witch, all you come to me for is spellwork! Well fuck all of you! After Kathrine is dead, I am done. The only person I want to hear from is Damon, because at least he is upfront about what kind of a dickhead he is."

Damon smiled, "About time Bonnie."

I nodded, "Now, I'm goinng to bed and I'm taking Niklaus with me. Try to stop me and I'll kill you." I look around, "Understand?" They all nod, "Good puppies." I turn and walk up the stairs with Niklaus behind me, chuckling.

"That was magnifacent, Love." He whispered.

"Thank you." I laughed.


	6. Secret Family

I stare at the stick in my hand, tears falling from my eyes. It wasn't possible. It shouldn't be possible. He was a vampire... no Darcy... he was a hybrid. Crap. How did this happen? I think about that night.

_I was sitting in the Grille, drinking a jack and coke. I had gotten here three hours ago, to meet Bonnie, Elena and Caroline for a girl's day. Thirty minutes after that, my phone notifications went off. It seems that Girl's day had gone on without me, they went out of state together. I sighed as I downed my drink and ordered another. Ever since Elijah turned me into a vampire, Elena has been pulling my so-called friends away from me. I should have expected this._

_"You look upset love." I shiver at his deep voice near my ear._

_"Hello Nik." I sigh as I down another drink. "It seems that you were correct."_

_He sits beside me, facing me, placing one arm around my back while the other is on my leg. "What was I correct about, Love?"_

_"I have no friends anymore. They have turned against me because Elijah changed me." I scoffed. "I thought they would be happy I was alive but no, I was turned by an Original, so I must be evil. I was a fool."_

_Nik frowns. "No they are the fools, Love, not you. You were dying. You were offered a choice and you chose to live. That is not foolish, that is survival."_

_I look at him, "Why is it that every time I need someone, you are there for me, Nik?"_

_He smirked, "Because you are my favorite, Love. I wish it had been me that turned you but I am happy that you are one of us."_

_I stared at him, "I thought you wanted Caroline?"_

_He shook his head, "That was foolish. She was pretty but she is quite like Rebekah and I just chose her because I knew it wouldn't work. But you... oh Love, you worked your way in and I never even noticed until it was to late."_

_I placed my hands on his chest, "Nik, will you kiss me?"_

_"Gladly Love." Nik smirked, he pulled me to him, kissing me deeply. I moaned, gripping his shirt tightly as I opened my lips for him. He pulled back, "Love..."_

_"Take me home?" I asked._

_"Be sure." He stated. "There will be no going back for either of us."_

_"Please, Nik." I looked in his eyes._

_He paid my bill, grabbed my hand, lead me to his car and drove to his house. He opened my door, walked us inside and up to his room. He gently undressed me, kissing each body part that he undressed. He paused to place a kiss over my heart before he placed me on his bed before undressing himself and joining me in bed. "Are you ready, Love?"_

_"Yes, Nik." I pull him down to kiss me, he spreads my legs apart and pushes into me. I gasp, "Oh Nik." He is bigger then I thought, he pauses slightly before moving._

_"Fuck, Love. You are so tight. Why didn't you tell me?" He asked._

_"I didn't think about it." I answered._

_Nik chuckled, "Okay, Love. I'll be gentle. I'll make your first time perfect."_

_I smiled, "It is already."_

_He kisses me, moving faster, lifting my legs higher to get deeper. He makes love to me all night and most of the next day before we fall asleep._

I am brought back to the present by a knocking on my bathroom door, "Darcy? Are you in there?"

It was Bonnie. "What?" I snap, I haven't talked to them since two days after that when I confronted them and told them to never talk to me again. "What the fuck are you doing in my house Bennett?"

"We need your help?" Bonnie said.

"Fuck you." I growled. I stood, out the stick in my pocket and opened the door. Bonnie stood there, "Get the fuck out of my house, now."

"Please. Just come listen to what we have to say." Bonnie asked.

"We?" I asked.

"Me, Damon, Stefon, Care and Tyler." Bonnie answered.

"Not Gilbert." I lift an eyebrow.

"She is the problem." She answered.

I laughed, "Let's go." I grabbed my bag and headed out of the house to Bonnie's car. I hop into the passenger seat and wait. She gets it, starts it and drives us to the Boarding house. Once there, I get out and walk to the door. Bonnie opens the door, motions me in and we walk to the living room. I sit in the chair, Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler sit in one couch as Stefon and Damon take the other. "Well, what happened? Who fucked up?"

Damon glared, "She turned off her switch."

"Why?" I asked.

"Jeremy vanished." Bonnie stated.

I laughed, "Wow." I pulled out my phone, hit Kol's number.

"Hey pretty."

"Hey Kol, where is Jeremy?"

"Right next to me." He answered.

"Give him the phone." I sighed as I held up my hand to the others.

"Sure." Kol smirked.

There was grummbling, "What?"

"Hey Jer. Your sister turned off her switch cause you disappeared." I told him.

Jeremy sighed, "Kill her."

"That was my plan but I thought I would let you decide since you are her last living family member." I explain.

"She is a doppleganger. She is cursed. Everyone who cares for her will die. I won't be one of them. Kill her." Jeremy states. "Going back to sleep."

"Alright, love ya Jer." I smirk before hanging up. I look at them, "Well that is our plan, what is yours?"

"You want to kill her?" Caroline asked.

"Yes." I nod. "You didn't honestly believe I would want to save her, did you?" I stood. "You really are fools. I won't save Elena. I'll kill her if she comes near me. You better catch her before then. Good luck." I turn and leave the house, running toward Mikaelson Manor. I pause outside the door. I knock on the door.

Elijah opens the door, "Why are you knocking?"

"Um, can I come in?" I ask, he moves aside and I walk in. He walks with me to the main area, where Nik, Finn and Rebekah are all gathered.

Nik smiles as he stands, "Love..." He pauses at the look on my face, "What's wrong?"

"Um... well, two things. First isn't really a problem. Elena flipped her switch, Jeremy says we can kill her. The second is..." I sigh as I shift on my feet, "So um... the secret that I'm a hybrid might come out sooner then we planned, Elijah."

"What?" Nik looked confused.

Elijah sighed, "Darcy..."

"I'm pregnant, Elijah and the only person I have slept with is Nik. Even if we don't point it out, someone will. He may be a hybrid, but a female vampire can't carry a child, Elijah!" I scream at him.

Elijah tenses, "Shit."

"Really!" I laugh, "Cause I had a better reaction."

"Oh give me a break." Elijah sighed, "Pregnant. Wow. This is... This is not going to end well, is it?"

I laugh, "No, it isn't." I slowly drop to the floor, "They will kill me if they find out." I laugh, "What are we going to do?"

"We leave." Elijah sighs, "We leave and stay as far away from eyes as we can."

I smirk, "I have never been good at hiding, Lijah."

He groans, "Oh I remember. Be this isn't about you anymore."

I frown, "You're right." I look down at my tummy, "Not about me, so we hide."

"Excuse me." Nik interrupted. "But just a couple of things. First, A Hybred? Second, Pregnant? Thrid, I'll kill anyone who comes after you and the child, my child."

"I swore her to tell no one but yes she is a hybred, a vampire and a witch." Elijah answered.

"Yes Pregnant. It sometimes happens when people, who aren't complete vampires, have sex." I answered him. "And as for the third thing, thank you but we still shouldn't take any chances."


	7. Tethered

Esther had placed a curse on her children. Bonnie figured that was why two of the four Original brothers began following her everywhere. She figured it was because they thought she could break the curse. Boy, she couldn't be more wrong. She was sitting alone in the Grille when she found out what they really wanted. They had sat down across from her, told her about the curse and how that was their last night if they didn't tether their lives to someone. It was after they finished speaking that she realized they were alone in the Grille. All the patrons and workers had left. Bonnie looked back to the Originals sitting across from her, in fear. 

Kol leaned forward and grinned evilly. "Guess it's just us, Little Bennett."

"Can't have you getting cold feet now can we, Love?"

When Kol and Klaus were finally finished with her, they dressed her and placed her on her back porch. As the sun rose over the horizon, shining brightly in Bonnie's eyes, the two brothers smiled. They had survived the curse placed upon them the week before by their mother. They had tethered themselves to the Bennett witch, making her, and them, indestructable. Klaus and Kol each bent to kiss her gently. "Thank you, Bonnie Bennett."

o0o0oBonnie's POVo0o0o

"Bonnie?" I heard my father's voice, I opened my eyes, looking up at him, "What are you doing out here?"

"Resting." I answered. I sat up, holding in the flinch before standing. "You going to work?"

"Yes. I have to catch my flight to Miami after my meeting, you going to okay?" He asks.

I nod, "Yeah, see you later dad." I walk inside the house, up to my room, strip off my clothes and walk into the shower. I turn on the water and rinse off the dirt. My body was sore, I sighed as I rested my head on the shower wall. The events of last night played over and over in my head, suddenly I froze. I hopped out of the shower, wrapped my body in a towel, walked out to my room, grabbed my Gran's book and began to search until I found the spell that Esther had used.

I was shocked, Klaus and Kol had chosen me. They didn't need it to be me, they picked me. Not Elena, not Caroline but me. I laughed. I bit my lip gently, maybe I should have been less harsh with them last night. I sigh as I place the book down, walk to my mirror, looking over my body. I didn't look any different but I felt it. I moved to my closet, pulled out a blood red dress and smiled. I pulled on black lace panties and a matching bra before pulling on the dress. I pulled on black stilettos before grabbing my purse, phone and keys. 

I got in my car, headed into town and decided half way there that I was going to cut my hair, I pulled up to the salon. I got out, walked in and smiled at the man behind the counter, "Hello, I need a new look."

He looked me over, "Gurl, I think you are already there."

I laughed, "Yes but I need hair to match."

He smirked, "I got you, trust me?"

"Sure." I smile. He took me back and began telling me about his boyfriend. I told him about my friends.

"Gurl, I think that you need new friends." He interuppted.

"You know what, you are right." I smile. I laugh, "Guess it is just a new day." We continued to talk for a hour and half as he worked. He dried and styled it when he was done. It was a cute pixie cut. "I love it!" I smile.

"I'm glad." He nods. We walk up the front, I pay and walk out. I look around and shrug before heading to the Grille.

I walk in the door, I look around and see my 'friends' sitting with the Originals. I lift an eyebrow, walking over to the counter. "Hey Matt!" I shout, knowing that it will grab everyone's attention, I see them all turn to me as Matt does.

"Wow! Bonnie?" Matt asks.

I nod before spinning around, "What do you think?"

"Beautiful." He smiles, "What can I get you?"

"Um... How about a cheeseburger, onion rings and a root beer." I smile, he nods.

"I gotcha, go sit down." He points.

"Yes sir." I laugh. I turn toward the table, tilt my head. "Should I stay over here or is it safe to come over there?" I whisper. Kol smiles and holds out his hand, I giggle before walking over and sitting in a chair that Klaus pulled over. "Thank you."

"You are welcome Darling." Klaus smirked. "You seem better."

"Yes." I nod, "We'll talk about that later." Kol and Klaus nod, I turn to Elena as she opens her mouth, "If you don't want to die, not talking would be a great idea Gilbert." I growled at her.

She gasped, Stefan looked confused, "Bonnie?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't think I need to specify that I was talking to the whole Scooby gang, not just Gilbert." I acted shocked, I smirked, "Except Damon, of course. Where is my lovely Damon?" Stefon glared at me before turning away from me. I growled, whispering under my breath, he began to choke, he looked at me. "Damon?"

He stood up, "Basement." He gasped out before dissapearing.

"He better be going to get him or I will kill each and everyone person in this place, do you understand me, Caroline?" I asked her.

She looks shaken, "Yes Bennett."

"Good girl." I smile, sitting back. "Now what were guys talking about when I walked in?"

"What the fuck is wrong wi..." Tyler started to say, I glared at him.

"I will reestablish the maker bond with Klaus, Tyler." I snap at him, he stops talking. "Good puppy. Now, who is smart enough to answer a god damn question?"

"How to get rid of Esther." Finn answered, I looked at him. He smirked, "That is what we were talking about when you walked in. You look beautiful, Bennett. I like the new look."

"Why thank you Finn." I smiled. "For the answer and the compliment." I sit up, "Damon!" I turn around as he rushes in the door, he is covered in dirt and what looks like dried blood. I stand and his eyes flash to me. He rushes to me, he relaxes as he hugs me. "It's okay. I'm okay."

"I tried to stop them." Damon whispered. "I tried to get to you. To warn you but they stopped me. Snapped my neck, took my ring and pumped me full of Vervain." He was shaking. "You are okay?" I nodded, "Good. You are tied to the brothers?" I nodded, he pulled back to look at me, "You are okay with it?"

"I wasn't at first but I am now. I promise. I'll explain later. You look hungry and dirty. Go eat, get new clothes. If we aren't here when you get done, we'll be..." I looked at Klaus.

"Mikaelson Manor." He suggested, I nodded.

"Come there. Okay." I smiled at Damon, he nodded. "Damon, fresh." 

He looked shocked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go." I nod, he smirks and walks off. I turn around and sit back down. Matt appears with my food. "Thank you Matt."

"Was Damon okay?" He asked.

"He will be." I waved it off. He nodded and walked back to the bar.

"What did you mean fresh?" Elena asked.

I ignored her and began to eat, moaning. "Man I have missed this." I looked Kol, "So how was your morning?"

Kol smirked, "Good, boring but good."

"Okay, Klaus?" I asked.

"Please, call me Nik." He smiled, I nodded. "I got a call from an old friend, who I thought was dead. He needs my help so we might be leaving soon."

"Not without me, you aren't." I tell him, he chuckles and nods. "So Elijah, Finn and Rebekah were you cursed as well?"

Rebekah nodded, "Yes. I tethered myself to Matt. Elijah to Elena and Finn to..." She pouted, "What was her name?"

"Ashley, you stupid bitch." A voice came behind me, I turned to see my best friend from summer camp. I laughed. "Hey bitch!"

"Hooker!" I jumped up and hugged her, "When did you get into town and why did you come back?"

She laughed as she sat in my chair and pulled me into her lap, "I came back last night and the spirits told me to come back. Said you needed your sis and sexy over there needed a tether. I get to stay with you, I'm tethered to an Original and we are both are indestructable. A win, win, win." She shrugged, eating one of my onion rings.

I laughed, "Crazy bitch. I didn't know you were a witch."

She laughs, "Oh yeah? Honey, my last name is Cromwell. After Bennett, my family is the srongest witch bloodline there is."

I smile, "Nice." I fist bump her, taking another bite of my burger. "So Nik baby? Is Elijah and Rebekah staying here because Elena is not coming with us."

Nik smiled, "No. Elijah is tethered to Elena, he doesn't have to stay with her. I don't know about Rebekah though."

"Oh okay." I nod, "Tell her, if she doesn't stop glaring at my girl that I'll carve her eyes out with a rusty silver spoon. Okay baby?"

He smirked, "Of course Darling. Rebekah, enough."

"She called me a stupid bitch." Rebekah growled.

"You are one." Finn sighed.

"Oh sexy and smart. I'm going to keep him, Bonnie." Ashley giggles, I laugh. He smirked at her. "Bonnie, we have to kill someone before we leave."

I turn slightly, "Oh?"

"Yep." She nods. "He is insane, and not my kind of insane. He wants to massacre a small town. Bring back someone better left died. His knowledge should never reach the light of day."

I nod, "Very well." I turn back to my burger. I notice the look between Elena and Caroline, smirking I began to whisper, I hear Ashley whisper as well. They both drop to the floor, Jeremy and Tyler stand up. I gasp, "Oh dear, what happened? You should get them home."

Tyler glared at me, Ashley slipped out from beneath me, got in his face, growling. "Problem mutt? Come on, bite me. I'd love to nutter another worthless bitch." She whispered. He growled before bending down to pick up Caroline, Jeremy grabbed Elena and they walked away. Ashley say down in the chair next to me. "Pussy." She whispered, Tyler froze before continuing out the door. She laughed. "Wow, that was fun."

I snicker as I finish my burger, drinking my root beer. "I'm glad to see that you are still insane."

She smirked, "Yeah, electroshock therepy helps." She wiggles her eyebrows, I shake my head. "Oh! Who is that?"

I turn and groan as Caroline's mother walks in, "Sheriff Forbes."

"Care's mama." She smirks, I nod. "Bitch called back up." I nod as she turned to us with a frown on her face. She began to walk toward us. 

"Bonnie." Liz Forbes stopped at our table, "Can we talk?"

"Sure." I sit back in my chair, looking at her.

"Privately." She asks.

"No. Two reasons." I state. "One, you know that they can hear anyways. Two, Stefon is outside to take me and run off with me." She tenses. "Sorry Liz but Stefon lied to you. I am not glamoured." I held up my wrist, showing her my Vervain braclet, her eyes widen. "I am not being blackmailed either."

Ashley sat foward, "Did Stefan tell you that Esther cursed her children to die by this mornings sun unless they tethered themselves to a living being?" Liz tensed. "Did he tell you how he locked, vervain and killed Damon away because Stefon handed Bonnie to Niklaus and Kol?" Liz gasped. "Did he tell you while the gang talked about who would willing tether themselves to the rest that they were going to let Finn die?" She growled, "Did he tell you that they didn't give Bonnie a choice? Did he?"

Liz look at her, "Who are you?"

She smiled, "Ashley Cromwell."

Liz gasped, "But you are..."

"No, I'm not but you'll never tell them, will you?" She lifted an eyebrow, Liz shook her head. "Good, now go." Liz nodded, turned and left. Ashley sat back and sighed. "I think that I might kill them."

I sighed, "Me too." I rubbed my forehead, "They were going to let Finn die?"

"Yep." Ashley nodded. "Not another girl."

"Oh but I can take two?!" I shout. "That stupid little..." I took a deep breath, "Okay. Thank you for saving Finn."

Ashley laughed, "Oh honey, trust me. It was my pleasure."

I laughed at the huge smirk on Finn's face, "You're welcome." He winked at her.

Nik shook his head, "Should we go to the Manor?"

"Yes, please." I smile at him. "Kol love, can you get a container for my fries?"

Kol smiled, "Of course sweetie." He grabbed them, walked to the counter and began talking to Matt.

We stood up and began walking toward the door. "Finn, hold Ashley. Nik." He grabbed my waist as Finn picked Ashley. She giggled as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Kol joined us. "Thanks love." We walked outside, Stefan was there. Nik and Kol walked with me to my car as the others walked into the ally to run to the Manor. Once inside the car, Nik joins me with Kol in back, we head to the Manor. "Thanks boys."

"No problem Darling." Nik smiles.


	8. The Dark Witch

"I have clearing lost my mind." I said to myself as I walked down the street. I didn't know why but I had grabbed the number out of Stefon's phone. I pressed call and waited.

"Niklaus." His voice rang though the phone.

"I need a favor." I stated, there was a pause before he chuckled.

"Hello, little witch." Niklaus purred and the wolf inside howled.

"I'm in New Orleans Niklaus. Where are you?" I asked, wanting, no needing to see him face to face.

"Where? Stay where you are, I will come to you." He sounded worried so I told him the streets, he hung up and I waited for him.

"What are you doing out so late witch?" Someone growled at me, I turned, a tall black man grabbed my neck and slammed against a wall, "What are you planning?"

"Wha..." I gasped out, the animal inside me was losing control but I shook my head.

There were two roars, the vampire tensed before he was thrown from me. I fell to the ground gasping for air. As I heard Niklaus' voice. "How dare you attack what is mine!"

Someone helped me to my feet, another black man. He smiled at me. "I'm Marcelus, Nik's childe."

I nodded, I pushed away from him. "Niklaus please, I need you, kill him later."

Niklaus looked to me shocked, he took a deep breath, growled and grabbed me close. "Wolf?"

"That is why I need you." I whispered. "I am losing control, I need help and I will not go back to those idiots. Please."

Niklaus ran his nose along my neck, I moaned and he chuckled. "Marcel, deal with him. I must see to my witch."

"Done." Marcel took the wolf. "It was nice meeting you Bennet."

I waved at him but stared at Niklaus, "Come, we will go to my home." He lifted me and ran off. I wrapped my arms around him, closing my eyes as I tried to stop my body's reaction to him. Suddenly he slowed down and set me on my feet, "We are here, Bennet."

"My name is Bonnie, Niklaus." I whispered as I looked around.

"Mine is Nik." He smirked. "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry, tired, hor..." I cut myself off but as he chuckled, I knew he knew what I meant to say. "Your family?"

"Right here." Elijah stated as he, Rebekah, a wolf and two men walked into the room. "What are you doing here, Witch?"

I tilted my head as I stared at the wolf, "You smell strongly of the fucker that bit me." I snarled as my eye flashed yellow, she growled at me before she tried to run out of the door. I held up my hand, she lifted off the floor. "Who are you?"

"Let me go bitch." She growled.

"Now witch," Elijah snapped, "She is carrying Nik's child."

I laughed, "No she isn't."

They looked to me, Nik growled, "What? You are sure?"

I nodded as I walked past him to her, I tilted my head, "I can smell the fucker in you, he is the father. Why do they think that it is Nik's? Does it have something to do with the magic scent lingering on your skin?" I reached out to touch her, hummed lightly, "Nice magic but ultamitly white magic." I waved my hand, her body tensed as I traced the magic back to the witch who cast it. She began to scream, off in the distance another scream rang out. "Oh deary she tied herself to you. Well that was fucking stupid." I dropped my hand, she fell to the floor. "Now, look at me deary."

She looked at me, "What do you what?"

I smirked, "For now, something that you can't give me but don't worry, I have plans for you." My eyes grew black as black lines appeared on my body, "Go sleep in the attic."

Her eyes turned fuzzy, she nodded. "Yes, mistess." She got up and rushed off to the attic.

I sighed as I turned to Elijah, "You're fucking stupid. You thought that she was carrying your brother's child yet you FUCKED her!?" He tensed as Nik growled. "You're a piece of shit." I took a deep breath, "On a lighter note, Kol and Finn, nice bodies, where did you get them?"

The younger looking one smirked, "I knew I liked you witchy. Got'um from mother. The witches brought her back."

I glared, "She gonna be a problem?"

"No, she is dead." I heard a deep voice, I turned and groaned. 

"Oh yay me, Mikael you're back." I sighed as I walked to Nik, leaning into him, "He touches me, I'll kill him."

Nik smirked, "Don't worry Bonnie, you are mine."

I sighed, "Okay, to tired to care right now, argue tomorrow."


	9. Tri-Blood

I gasped as I came back to life. I looked down at my shirt and growled. "Bastard!" I jumped to your feet, rushing out of the house toward the Mikaelson Manor, knowing that it housed all the Mikaelsons now that Mikael and Esther had come back to life adn reunited with their children. As it came into view I could see Finn and Elijah holding Rebekah from Klaus as Mikael, Esther and Kol glared at him.

"How could you!? She loved you!" Rebekah screamed.

Klaus growled, "I know, I had no choice."

"Bullshit!" Rebekah shouted right before I smashed through the window and flashed to Klaus, gripped his neck and slammed him into the wall as everyone tensed.

"You think that you can kill me!" I shouted as I squeesed his neck, "You ruined my shirt, you stupid, little shit!" I slammed him harder into the wall before punching him in the face and stepping back. I took a deep breath, "Now you told Rebekah that you had no choice, explain and swear on all that unholy if your answer Love is a weakness, I will end you!"

Klaus stared at me, "How...?"

"ANSWER ME!" I shouted as I clenched my hands and the house shook beneath us.

Klaus held up his hands, "I was looking for a gift for you, an old women found me, held up a necklace, It was beautiful, perfect. So I paid her for it, when I touched it, I lost control, I was killing my hybrids but it wasn't what it wanted, it wanted me to kill. I tried for days to stop but it found you and I rip your heart out. How are you alive?"

I sighed as I closed my eyes, "Shit." I turned away from him, "When you found me, I wasn't a normal werewolf, Klaus." I began to pace, "I was already a hybrid."

"What?" Esther asked.

I flashed a looked to her, "My father was a werewolf, A Lockwood." I glared down at my hands, "My mother was something different, something magical, not a witch, something more."

Kol gasped, "An Elemental."

I smirked, "Of course you would know." I shook my head, "Anyways, like Esther had done Klaus, my 'other' half was shut off, hidden from me. The Elemental not the werewolf. She erased my memory from my father and gave me to another pack to raise. Like Klaus I needed the blood of a doppleganger to undo it, I didn't to sacrifice anyone, just her blood." I laughed, "I came here for Elena, just a bite but Mikael found me first."

"I apoloigse." Mikael smirked.

I laughed, "Don't, it saved me time. When I awoke and Elijah told me to drink, I didn't question it. Not only did the blood make me part vampire, it broke the curse. I am more then a hybrid, I can't be compelled, the sire bond is not in me." I looked to Klaus, "It never was, everything you ask for, I gave it to you freely."

"Why not tell me?" Klaus asked.

"I needed to find her first. I could feel her coming, still can." I growled, "She was the old women, one of her many disguises." I sighed, "You ripped out my heart but thankfully you left it behind when you left. It is much harder to move without my heart, hard to keep focus."

"But it can be done?" Finn asked.

"Yes, I learned that with Damon, little fucker." I smirked then gasped, "Shit, Damon!" I waved my hand toward the door, sending a pulse of magic to Damon.

"What was that?" Elijah asked.

"A scan, to see if Damon is alright." I answer. "Rebekah, still want to kill Klaus?"

She shrugged, "Not if you don't."

"Good, boys let her go." I sighed as I walked back into the roon, waving my hand at the window, letting it fix itself before sitting on the couch.

The door banged open and Damon appeared bloodied and angry. "So can you tell me who the hell the bitch is that looks like you without the fire red hair?"

I sighed and close my eyes, "My mother. Damon, we need Mason back."

Damon growled, "Fuck, Tyler and Al are gonna be pissed that we lied to them."

I laughed, "That is what you are worried about? My brother and I are Klaus' hybrids, Tyler unwillingly so."

Damon groaned, "Fuck. I hate whinny pussies."

I laughed as I stood up, "Then why are you dating Elena?"

He growled and took a step before stopping, thinking. "I have no fucking clue. What the hell?!"

I gasped, "Holy shit! She did it! It's broken!" I rushed him, hugging him tightly. "It worked, you, Stefan and Elijah are free!"

Damon set me down, "What work?"

"A spell I had Bonnie break. Every Doppleganger, when they are born, is visited by a 'other', placed under a spell. A spell of distruction, pain and death. It is a spell to distroy every life that they touch. Coraline turning, Bonnie's dead family, Elena's family, Stefan losing his mind, all of it was a result of the spell. The reason you and Stefan wanted her as well. When Stefan's soulmate is Alaric and yours is... well... um..."

Damon smirked, "Bonnie."

I laughed and nodded, "You two are perfect for each other! Go, go now, we'll deal with momster later." I pushed him out the door, he chuckled before taking off. I smiled brightly, "Damn I love that witch, she owes me so fucking much." I shook my head before looking at Elijah, "How do you feel?"

He chuckled, running a hand through his hair, "Free. How I thought that Kathrine was gone?"

I smirked, "Nope!" I giggled, "Tyler might hate Klaus but he is my blood, can't break that bond. Bitch is gonna regret fucking up Damon's life." I snarled as my eyes flashed yellow before black and settled on purple. "Her and the whore."

Kol laughed, "Did you just call Elena a whore?"

I smirked, "Oh if you only knew Kol. Speaking of soulmates Kol, How you feel about Jeremy?"

Kol tensed before staring at me, "He hates me."

I smirked, "You wish." I waved my hand, before a picture a picture of the Gilbert living room appeared, showing Elena on the couch fucking Matt. "Stay here." I rushed out of the house, speeding over to Jeremy's. I walked in, "Jer-bear?! You here?"

Elena jumped off the couch, pushing Matt away, "What are you doing here?"

I lifted an eyebrow, "Where is Jer?" She glared at me, I sighed, "Matt?" He didn't move, I tensed, "Matty?"

"Get out!" Elena screamed.

I roared slammed into her, snapping her neck before turning to Matt. Tears coming down his face, "Oh goddess no!" I rushed to him, waving my hand, dressing him with magic, I looked into his eyes, "Free!" 

Matt gasped as he pushed himself into the couch. "No! No! No! No! Tell me that was Kathrine, please, tell me! Please!" Matt cried, I gasped.

"Matty, it is not your fault, she compelled you. Please, calm down." I whispered.

"Tell me that is Kathrine!" He demanded.

"You made me promise to never lie to you Matty." I blinked away tears, "I'm sorry, I can't tell you what you want to hear."

Matt screamed, "No!" He clawed at his skin, "This can't be happening! Not now!"

I jumped ont Matt's lap, pinning his hands on the couch, "Matt, look at me!" He tensed but look at my eyes, "How did this happen?"

Matt took a deep breath, "Bonnie asked us to join her while she did the spell that would reveal her and our soulmates. Bonnie's was Damon, Jer's was Kol and mine was..."

"Rebekah, yes I know." I whispered.

"We came to tell Elena, thinking that she would be happy for us but she knocked us out, bled out the Vervain, healed us, Locked up Jer and... and... oh god. Rebekah will never want me now." Matt began to cry.

I growled, "Matthew!" I shouted, he froze. "Rebekah will NEVER blame you for this. You had no control! She will and does love you!"

Matt took a deep breath, "She didn't spend all of her time with me, Kitty. She spent half of it with Jer. Kitty... when she came back, she smelt like..."

I gasped as I pushed off of him, "NO, Goddess NO!" I screamed. "JEREMY!"

"Upstairs, Kitty. I'll watch Elena." Matt whispered.

I looked from him to Elena and the stairs. I glared at Elena, flicked my wrist and she was chain to the fireplace, "Shout if she wakes up." I rushed up the stairs, pacing the open doors before stopping at Jeremy's close door. I took a deep breath, pushing it open and crying out. "Oh Jer." I dropped to my knees, seeing him tired naked and spread out on the bed, covered in blood and bite marks. I closed my eyes, shook my head, rushed to untie him before wrapping him in a new magicked blanket. "Jer? Jeremy can you hear me baby?"

He groaned, "Kit..."

"Yeah baby it is me. I am going to move you, it will hurt but I am gonna get you and Matty to the Mikaelsons." I tell him.

"Kol..." He whispered.

I nodded before I lifted him and rushed downstairs where Matt hung up the phone. Matt looked to Jeremy before looking in my eyes, "I called Stefan and Damon. Coraline, Alaric, Tyler and Bonnie were with them."

I nodded as I moved to him, he lifted his arms to take Jeremy, I set him gently in his arms. "Sit in the chair." Matt sat down, holding Jeremy close as I turned to Elena, glaring at her.

Moments later Bonnie, Coraline, Stefan entered the house. After them came Damon, Tyler and Alaric. Stefan and Damon glared at Elena as Coraline and Bonnie rushed to Matt and Jeremy. "Oh god, Jeremy, you need to be healed." Coraline went to bite her wrist.

"Don't!" I snapped, "His mate will heal him after we deal with Elena."

Damon looked to me, "Shouldn't they be dealing with her as well?"

I sighed, "If she is killed by thier hands, a curse will be laid upon them." I stated, "Isobel's last effert at being a mother."

Alaric growled, "It stands for any vampire, Katie."

"I Know!" I snapped. "But I have no choice. I can't let her live for what she has done to my brothers! I won't! Damon can't, he has to think of Bonnie now. Stefan has you. Coraline has..." I cut off.

Coraline sighed, "Klaus. I have Klaus." I looked to her, she stared at me, "You were right, I only told him no because I was terrified he would kill me, Tyler helped me see that. I wanted to talk to you..."

I smirked, "I knew that Klaus was never mine. He needed someone to make him feel, you needed time." I shrugged, "You will be happy together." Coraline nodded.

"What about you?" Bonnie asked, "You knew our soulmates but not your own."

I tensed, "It doesn't matter."

Damon turned me to him, "Answer her."

"Finn." I whispered. "Finn is my soulmate but he has shut off his heart, given up and waits to die. He does not want me!" I shouted, pulling away from him, "I will not force him!"

"So what you will take the curse and die." Alaric shouted.

"What about me?" Tyler asked, "Do I have one?"

I looked to him, "You did, she died."

Tyler tensed, walking to me, hugging me tightly. "So we are both lucked out." He kissed my forehead, "Only you still have a shot." He moved faster then I though, ripping out Elena's heart, crushing it in his hand. Elena burst into dust right infront of us. Light surrounded Tyler, he dropped to the floor and I cried out.

"Brother!" I dropped to my knees, hugging him. "Why? Why?"

He chuckled, "You gave everything up for me, for us. I was suppose to die years ago. I am gonna be okay. Take care of our brothers now. Tell... tell Mason that you were the greatest thing in our lives." I cried as he stood, looking around, "No one mourn me, celebrate my life, my choice. I'll be watching." He smirked before he ran out of the house.

"Kitty..." Jer whispered.

I rushed to him, "It's okay Jer, she is gone." I kissed his forehead. I looked to Damon, "Take him, Matt and Coraline to the Mikaelsons."

"Where are you going?" Damon asked.

I sighed, "To Mason." I stood, walking to his side, "Take them, then come back to Bonnie." Damon nodded, picked up Jeremy and began to walk out. Coraline picked up Matt and followed him. "Stefan?"

"We'll pack up Jer's things." Stefan nodded as he pulled Alaric into his arms.

"Then burn the fucking house down." Bonnie growled. "To much death and pain in this house."

I smirked at her, "Perfect kind of crazy, Little Bon."

She smirked, "Tell Mason I said sorry."

I nodded, "Will do." I turned and took off out of the house, rushing to the next town where Mason was hiding.


End file.
